ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Gift from the Sky
is the 34th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on March 5th, 1967. Synopsis When the Science Patrol investigates a strange meteor fallen to Earth, they realize it's actually a super-heavy giant monster. Plot One night, the Science Patrol is rudely awoken by a loud crash heard nearby their HQ (the commotion has even caused Captain Mura to dress up with his Outfit on backwards!) Learning that the source of the crash came from an Aluminum Reclamation Site, the team immediately heads out the next day to find the source of their disturbance. To their surprise, the culprit turns out to be a very heavy Monster that came from Space. The Monster grouchily sets fire to the site with its flames, only to be met with opposition by the Science Patrol, who bombardes it with their VTOL's weapons. Thanks to its thick and heavy armor, the Monster is not even phased by their assaults and after shrugging off their attack, it goes to sleep. With the snores of the Monster (named "Skydon" by the team) keeping them up all night, the team immediately prepares a plan to send the oversized pest back into Space where it came from. The next day, the plan "Operation: Wirelock" is initiated, with the task being to carry the Monster into Space with suspension wires wrapped around Skydon's front legs and tail. However, Skydon's immense weight is too much for the team's VTOLs to even lift the Monster off the ground, and thus the team is forced to abort the operation. Suddenly while aborting, Hayata's VTOL is grabbed by Skydon during the Monster's struggle and the Monster manages to crash his VTOL in the ground. Luckily before possibly getting killed by the crash, Hayata manages to transform into Ultraman just in time, and the hero decides to deal Skydon instead! In a shocking twist though, the Monster's durability allows it to withstand Ultraman's physical assaults, and its immense weight allows it to pin the Hero when Ultraman attempts to grapple with the monster. Ultraman manages to escape being crushed, but with his limit running out and Skydon returning to sleep, Ultraman is forced to leave, embarrassed by his loss. Hayata manages to reunite with the team and the next plan to remove Skydon goes into effect. "Operation: Auto-Gyro" involves the team knocking Skydon out with some anesthetic bombs, while a Massive Propeller is attached to its back. To the team's surprise, the plan seems to work as the propeller is strong enough to carry Skydon all the way back up into Space. Believing that the Operation was a success, the team heads back to their HQ to celebrate. Suddenly just as they can begin the celebration, a loud crash is heard once more outside their HQ. To the team's misfortune, the propeller carrying Skydon gave out just as it reached the Earth's Atmosphere, forcing them to formulate yet another plan. "Operation: Rocket Bomb" involves the team using the same strategy they used to dispose of Gamakujira, by firing a Rocket at Skydon to carry it off into Space. The Rocket that is launched at Skydon however gets lodged in the Monster's rear end, causing Skydon to stand up and run around erratically, even chasing after the Science Patrol during its hysteria! Luckily, the team manages to knock out the Monster once more with more anesthesia. Fed up with the constant failures of their plans, and with Skydon now dangerously close to Tokyo, the Science Patrol attempts one last plan: "Operation: Monster Ballooning." Gathering together several Trucks filled with Hydrogen, the team planned to inflate Skydon with said-Hydrogen. Firing a rocket connected to the trucks at Skydon, the Monster quickly begins to fill up with Hydrogen until finally the Monster resembles a Giant Balloon. This time, the plan is a success as Skydon now Balloon-like body floats up higher and higher until it is out of site to the team's happiness and relief. However unknown to the team, the Defense Force was not notified of Skydon's presence and while testing out some of their Fighter Jets, the Jets mistook Skydon for target practice and they fire on it, popping him and causing the Monster to plunge from several feet up. The Science Patorl is notified of this and is horrified to learn that Skydon is heading straight for the heart of Tokyo! With little time to reaction, Hayata immediately goes off on his own and transforms into Ultraman to stop the Monster once more. This time with the Monster still filled with Hydrogen, Ultraman collides with Skydon in mid-air, causing the Monster to explode and saving Tokyo both at the same time. With Skydon no more, the Science Patrol decides to have a Picnic instead, relieved by the hectic events that have transpired today. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Matsushima Ēichi as Skydon Notes *Hayata's comical attempting to transform into Ultraman with a Spoon would go on to be parodied in several later series'. The likes of which include the film, Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow and Ultraman Max. Errors *During the Science Patrol's "Operation: Auto-Gyro," there is an unusual purple color filter over Captain Mura when ordering the team to attatch the Gyro to Skydon, without any explanation for it being there. *During the Science Patrol's "Operation: Monster Ballooning," Captain Mura orders Arashi to fire a rocket attached to some hydrogen trucks at Skydon's anus. Arashi however fires and sticks it in the tip of Skydon's Clubbed Tail. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes